


Spicing up the bedroom

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Building world, F/F, Kinky, Other, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron tries something a little new with Eclipse; a small lesson to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing up the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Eclipse belongs to xTheBigLoserQueenx  
> This was a requested fic from her.

**Mythical AU**

**Lugnut/Eclipse/Megatron**

**Spicing up the bedroom**

* * *

Eclipse had no idea how things came to this.

Only recently had she and Megatron amended their relationship. Her attempted suicide had opened both of them and their feelings reached out to the other. It was still a slow healing process but with Megatron's growing trust and allowing her to leave and roam the citadel alone while Eclipse allowed Megatron to fulfill what possessive needs he had for her, they were bonding, they were growing and they were becoming a real pair.

How it even came to this point was still a mystery to Eclipse.

She had been with Megatron, succumbing to his teasing claws and tail. Trying to resist his dark temptations only to find herself panting and gasping on his bed, grabbing and tugging on the sheets while he just watched.

"I must hand it to Knockout, such a sinful concotion for the simplest of sensations. But look at you, you've taken to it so well, you're already making such a mess~" Sitting just to the side, Megatron watched amused as Eclipse had tried everything she could to calm the fires burning inside of her and the itch constantly driving through her core.

"P-Please! Please~ Megatron!" Eclipse gasped, rolling her back, legs curling and arms tensing. She had already tried touching herself to eleviate the itch but it only made matters worse. No amount of touch could quell this. It was embarrassing alone to touch herself in such a manner but to be forced to touch herself with Megatron watching, a bright blush drawn across her cheeks as Megatron's intense ruby gaze roamed across every inch. When he had asked her if she was willing to try something new, she didn't think this was it.

"Don't worry my dear Eclipse~" he purred, "I have just what you need, but you must be patient. He isn't here yet."

"W-what?" Eclipse gasped. Suddenly the doors to the bed chamber opened. A loud footsteps entered before freezing.

"M-My lord?" looking up, Eclipse gasped in fright and embarrassment at seeing one of Megatron's most loyal standing there. Lugnut looked just as embarrassed and ashamed to see the queen in such a position.

"Ah Lugnut, good, you were expected," Megatron smirked, gesturing the guard in. Though hesitant, Lugnut would never disobey his Lord. He tried not to stare at Eclipse but his eyes continued to glance back to her. The way her body writhed, twisted and crooned for attention and affection, it was just as he imagined during the times he had to stand guard outside their chamber, through all the nights he could hear Lord Megatron taking his wife. She was a goddess walking these walls, to be in her presence was beyond any honour any in Kaon could beg for.

"M-My lord, what is it I can do for you?" his gulped, his eyes lingering too long on his human queen.

"It is not I that requires your assistance, its my wife~" Megatron turned to Eclipse, sitting on the side of the bed and taking her chin. "You can say no to this, dear Eclipse, but I wish for Lugnut to drive you into this bed, take you hard and make you nice and full~" His purring voice caused shivers and tremors through her but her still somewhat lucid mind was slightly unsure of this situation. She had nothing against Lugnut, the guard was always a kind and devoted being though his immense size was a bit unnerving, he was an ogre after all, being the tallest and largest of most was a factor too.

"Well?" Megatron purred, moving his hand to cradle her neck, teasing the nerves he has mapped and become all too familiar with. Pulling a long and pitched moan, Eclipse knew she had to give an answer or else he would continue to tease.

"I...I..." Eclipse gasped, feeling his talented fingers press down hard and cause a pleasurable knee-jerk flinch. "O...okay..."

"That's a good girl~" Megatron purred, placing a small chaste kiss upon her forehead. Turning away, Megatron returned to his chair, glancing up to his loyal guard. "Now Lugnut, you are free to use your queen as you see fit, but if you harm her, cause one drop of blood to leave her or break any part of her...you will rue the day you even joined my guard."

Lugnut gulped again, out of fear rather than contained pleasure. Lugnut nodded, fearing his voice would crack. Moving slow, Lugnut could feel the bed creak under his weight. His body loomed over a writhing Eclipse. Her blush growing as the large ogre hands pushed her arms up, his giant hands smoothing over skin and shook at the softness of her skin, how silky it was beneath calloused hands.

"L-Lugnut~!" she cried, pressing her breasts into his hands as they passed. Blush flushing across his cheeks, gently squeezing them and purring as the feeling of them drew heat into his veins. He massaged them, gropped and pressed them together until he moved further down.

Her legs were just as silken, but the sight of riverlets of her essence streaming down them. Lugnut cupped her backside and thighs, raised her just enough off the bed for his crouched form to delve between. She looked confused a moment until the flat of his tongue drew a long, slow line up her inner thighs.

Megatron purred as Eclipse shrieked and moaned. With only her shoulders and head still on the bed, legs drapped over his shoulders and Lugnut's head buried between them, he could just see his long wide tongue swiping and lapping at his wife's cunt like a starved beast. Watching Eclipse writhe and moan, twisting and lost in the throws of ecstacy fueled his arousal, but watching Lugnut make his wife feel this, making her scream, wriggle and tense as he took her as he willed. The itch was starting, crawling on the back of his neck, the growling possessiveness he had cultivated for Eclipse the moment he began feeling for her.

Eclipse gasped, eyes rolling back as stars exploded around her. Lugnut caught all the fluid spilling from her. So sweet, he couldn't stop himself and continued rolling his tongue, slipping through the sleek folds of her hole to stretch and fill her. He had to prepare her if Megatron had intended for him to enter her. Eclipse rolled, moaned and cried out the further he pushed his tongue and how it wriggled and twisted inside her.

"L-Lugnut!!" she cried, a smaller orgasm snapping through her. Her cry pulled him back, his tongue popping out with a wet sound, sliding Eclipse back down carefully as he focused on removing his lower garments. Given this chance to catch her breath, Eclipse looked up as something heavy pressed against her pussy.

He was huge. No over-exaggeration. Proportioned to his size, his strained and hard cock rubbing against her drenched cunt.

"My Queen~" Lugnut purred, licking his lips of her juices, angling to slide in as gently as he could. "Please speak if I am hurting you," Lugnut begged, prodding and probbing her hole until he placed more pressure.

Given how wet she was, the bulbous head of his cock slid in without effort. Her breath hitched from the sudden fill, arms flailing as she shot up to grab him the farther he reached inside her. Halfway inside her, the glide began to resist. Lugnut could feel she was tightening around him, squeezing him so tight he couldn't keep the rising bellow in his throat. No longer pushing, Lugnut pulled out and pushed back, setting a rather slow pace, just so she could get used to him.

"Oh~ My Queen~ Eclipse~" Lugnut chanted, sliding slow in and out, watching as his dick began to dive deeper until, making his eyes bulge wide, his entire length was buried within her. Feeling his entire length stretching and filling her, the way she back curved and showed off the small bulge in her stomach from his cock stuffing her. His resolve was slowly cracking. Picking up his pace, his libido flew higher as he watched his cock bottom out in Eclipse, her shouts and screams taking a higher octave with each thrust.

"My my Lugnut, one might assume you were enjoy yourself a little more than just fucking a whore~" Megatron cooed, watching Eclipse yelp and Lugnut push harder. Megatron smirked at their reactions. Eclipse seemed to be turned on by his dirty talking, and Lugnut's unaware responce pulled a delicious roll from her. Though the ogre would have to finish soon, the itch was becoming more and more prevelant, if Lugnut didn't finish soon he would rip him from his wife.

"My Queen~ I-I'm close!" Lugnut groaned, holding her legs up, driving down and snapping hips hard, making wet slaps against her drenched thighs and hips, precum slide out with her juices, increasing the dirty sounds their bodies were making with their moans, shouts and gasps.

"Be sure to ensure she's completely full, Lugnut," Megatron warned, not really serious about the request, moreso to gain a reaction from Eclipse but the ogre took the instruction seriously. Moving from her legs to her hips, Lugnut drew a loud shout as his his hips snapped stiff, burying deep in her cunt, spilling load after load deep into her. Her mind too far gone from her in the throws of both her third orgasm and Lugnut's own, a small voice in the back of her mind hoped and begged she wouldn't become pregnant from this encounter. Though Megatron would not have allowed it, she was unsure if this strange concotion he used on her increased fertility as well as virility. Given it came from an incubus medic.

Watching as her belly once again distended to store the onslaught of the ogre's cum. Drunk from their high, Lugnut relax and slid from Eclipse. Eclipse's body still burned but the initial quell smothered the fire in her loins. She didn't even bother to hide herself as the cum dripped from her as Lugnut pulled away. Both panting, trying to calm their breathing, Megatron stood.

"Well done Lugnut, very good," Sitting beside his spent Queen. "For obeying and pleasing my wife so thoroughly, she should thank you for you attentions," moving as the King did, Lugnut watched as Megatron easily moved Eclipse over and around the bed, now balanced on her shaking hands and knees, he cradled her head up as he positioned his hard cock at her dripping entrance. "Now Eclipse, open that pretty mouth of yours and thank Lugnut for fucking you hard and filling you up."

Still swimming from her orgasms, Eclipse obliged by opened her mouth as wide as she could, watching as Lugnut shyly approached and held his flacid cock. There was no way his large member would fit in her mouth without unhinging her jaw so instead, her tongue licked up his length, wrapping her lips around the tip and what she could managed to fit in her mouth. A sudden gasp slid a little more of Lugnut into her mouth when Megatron pushed inside her, bottom out and setting a hard pace compared to the ogre.

"Come on now, Eclipse," Megatron purred, driving harder into his wife as she tried to lick and suckle Lugnut as she was asked. "Show Lugnut how greatful you are~" Moaning, muffled by Lugnut's cock, jerked back and forth between them.

Eclipse couldn't keep her her focus, letting her body simply move with the two monsters, jaring back and forth in feverish abandon. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but all she could feel was Megatron drive deeper and deeper into her, angling just right to repeatedly strike that sweet bundle of nerves. Her shrieks and moans muffled by Lugnut, his hips jerking faster from her minor ministrations, to suddenly cum in her mouth and on her face.

"Oh...my Lord...my Queen...thank you~" Lugnut panted, completely drained from his exhurtions. Megatron, however, was no where finished.

"You may leave Lugnut," Megatron grunted, keeping Eclipse bent upward as he maintained his harsh pace. Lugnut nodded, shakily leaving the room and ensuring they weren't disturbed. Leaning close to her ear, Megatron licked and nipped her earlobe as her moans and shouts turned to whimpers and gasps. "Now wasn't that nice?" he asked, one arm supporting her while the other cradled her neck. "But even with Lugnut giant dick in you, driving into you and filling you to the brim like a common street whore, it still. wasn't. enough. Was it?" the arm around her waist moved down, his fingers teasing and brushing over her clit. Another loud shout erupted from Eclipse, proceeded by sharp gasps and high whimpers. "You're still not satisfied, where as a single night with me leaves you full, limb and effectively sated. A small lesson to learn here, my sweet Eclipse~" Purring, Megatron drove harder, his fingers teasing and abusing her clit while his dick struck to spot. Screams and shouts, laced with the epitome of ecstacy, something only a demon could tempt from any mortal, Eclipse's voice snapped as the strongest orgasm tore through her.

Her body shook, there was no pain nor feeling. Just sweet unending bliss as squirts of her fluids, Lugnut's and Megatron's collected on their bed. Her body refused to stop spasming, held upright and against Megatron.

"Others may take you, others may try to bring you bliss. But they will never, ever, come close to the pleasure, the ecstacy I can bring you. Only I can satisfy you," Megatron smirked, turning Eclipse in his lap with legs straddling him. Standing a moment from the bed, Megatron's dextrous tail removed the ruined sheet. As much as he would love to see Eclipse sleep in the filth of their sex, he did not. Slipping under the untarnished blanket, pulling another to keep Eclipe warm, he smirked as he could Eclipse already fast alseep, clinging to his chest.

"Only I may love you, my dear Eclipse."


End file.
